Dear Diary, Love Sora
by Once.in.the.spring
Summary: To start a new life, means a new destiny. But with one sky, there is one destiny and through love, break-ups, drama, confusion and darkness Roxas and Sora will truely know what it's like to share one sky and to truely never be apart.


Dear Diary,

A/N- well my current yaoi fandom is RoxasSora, and you will be seeing some implied RxS, but the mains are…. AxelRoxas and RikuSora. Because of the whole teenage thing, there will also be implied STRAIGHT pairings, SoraNamine, AxelKairi (omglolwtf?) and so on (and kairi may be whore and this said whore can be paired with anyone). Remember this is only implied!! I would appreciate it if you did NOT flame me because of implied straight pairings or any YAOI pairings, yes main pairing are yaoi, don't freak out all you anti-straight pairing fans!

Note- I'm debating on a later lemon(s), with little experience I might add…. So if you'd like to see a lemon, I'll promise to put a couple in of the fans choice IF you give me at least 20 requests for one. If there are at least 20 requests I will also take some suggestions on what you would like to see in a lemon for said pairings.

Disclaimer- kingdom hearts belongs to SQUARE! I do not own any companies/products that are mentioned in this story.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Roxas and me just had our last day at Traverse Town High. Our parents just had a divorce, and our dad forced us and our mom to move out of the house. We're moving about two cities from Traverse Town (odd name for a city), into Twilight Town. Well I'm sleeping on the floor, while Roxas is sleeping on the couch. Our mom spent the night at her friends and tomorrow she's going to pick us up and take us to our new apartment. Well it's getting late, and if Roxas finds this diary, he'll tease me about it… _

_Love, _

_Sora_

The night flew by with a full moon in the sky and the sun rose in what seemed like five minutes to Sora. He stirred in his sleep as the light came through the closed draperies.

"Wake up, bro!" Roxas shouted, shaking Sora. Groaning, Sora turned over and looked at his brother with tired eyes.

"Whaaat?" He whined, rubbing his blue eyes.

"Your friends are here to say goodbye," Roxas replied, pointing at the polished brown door. Sora jumped up quickly with a new born excitement in his eyes. He ran to the door and swung it open to see Selphie, Tidus and Wakka standing behind the screen door. They all smiled and waved, and Sora pushed the screen door open, holding it with his foot.

"Guys!" He exclaimed, pulling them in for a hug, and the screen door swung closed.

"We just wanted to stop by and give you a sending off present from all of us," the brown haired girl replied, pulling away and reaching into her purse.

Sora swayed in anticipation and Wakka set his hands over his friend's eyes.

"Wakka!" Selphie snapped playfully.

"Oh, sorry I thought it should be a surprise, yeah," Wakka replied, smiling cockily.

Sora opened his eyes and saw a shiny, blue marble that sparkled in the sunlight.

"You guys…" Sora whispered, looking at his gift.

"Do you not like it?!" Tidus asked quickly, eyes widened.

"N-no… I love it… It's just like all of… Us…" Sora replied, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Oh, Sora don't cry!" Selphie said, hugging him closely.

"Sora's crying?" Roxas scoffed, "Your 16, unless you're a little boy, you shouldn't cry, crybaby!"

"Don't tease him! He's hurt, you should be comforting him too!" Tidus said in a squeaky defense.

"Whatever," Roxas said, waving his hand and then strutting up the stairs, sliding his hand on the banister.

Wakka sighed and then held up his red marble, Selphie held up her green one and Tidus held up the yellow one.

"Well… I g-guess we should get going…." Tidus stuttered, blushing a little.

"Hey are you alright?" Sora asked, feeling the boy's forehead with the back of his hand, "Well no fever… But I'm going to miss you guys…" he finished, looking down sadly.

"Don't be sad, yeah. It's not like we'll never see each other again. It's called a phone," Wakka joked, smacking Sora on the back. They all hugged again, holding each other tightly, locking the moment together inside their hearts.

"Um… You guys go ahead… I need to talk to Sora," Tidus said again, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well alright, but don't hog him! Oh and Sora, call us, okay?" Wakka and Selphie said in unison. They walked off and Tidus just stood there looking at his feet.

"So… what's up Tidus?" Sora asked, looking a little confused. Tidus squeaked and averted his gaze away from Sora's.

"Um… I just w-wanted to give you this," Tidus managed to get out, still looking down.

"Give me what? Should I close my eyes? I can if you wa- Sora stopped as Tidus's small lips met his cheek.

"Please… don't be angry with me," Tidus squeaked and scurried off quickly. Sora just stood there, holding his cheek lightly.

"Oh look, Sora has a man-crush!" Roxas yelled from the top of the stairwell.

"I-I am not!" Sora stuttered, blushing.

"I know a man-crush when I see one!" Roxas replied, smirking down at his younger brother.

"That's not nice! You've had your share of man-crushes!" Sora retorted, shutting the door and staring back at Roxas.

"In your dreams."

"Look who's talking," Sora whispered, just enough for Roxas to hear.

"Oh, I see who's talking, do you?" Roxas said sarcastically. Sora growled, frowning deeply, "Hit a soft spot didn't I?"

Sora clenched his fists and snapped his head up, glaring at Roxas, "That's it!" he shouted, and ran up the stairs after him. His brother smirked and ran away, laughing to himself.

"Roxas! Get back here!" Sora yelled playfully, grabbing for Roxas's arm.

"Go get your gay self away from me!" his brother snapped, swinging his arm around. Sora tried to lean back to dodge the blow, but he lost his footing and fell back. Roxas laughed and turned around smiling. He gasped, seeing Sora make his way backward down the stairs, hitting the wall by the landing.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled, jumping down the stairs and kneeling by his fallen brothers side.

"Ow…."Sora moaned, holding his head tightly.

"Sora, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you… I'm sorry," Roxas pleaded, scared. Sora just groaned in reply, "Please, I'll go get some ice! Just stay here!" Roxas panicked.

"I-I'll be fine, it's j-just a bump," Sora replied, taking his hands off his head, and grabbing Roxas's pants legs.

"Do you need a kiss from tidus-poo?" Roxas taunted, narrowing his eyes and smirking. Sora smacked Roxas's leg and got up and left to his room. His brother just smiled to himself and walked away.

LATER GATER

Sora sighed, staring up at the ceiling, taking in all the comfort of his mattress that supported his body softly. His head lay back on his hands, spiky brown hair tickling his palms. A rare sound of a car engine put putting in the front sounded through the open window. Sora sat up and looked up to see a golden minivan at a standpoint in its travels, he stared at it for a second, as if mesmerized that by the color, or the shine, or maybe the woman that began to strictly stare back at the blue eyed brunette, as if to say 'get in the car, I don't feel like walking up to that door'

Sora smiled with excitement and hurriedly grabbed his bag that sat calmly by the white door.

"Roxas! Mom's here!" Sora exclaimed with joy in his voice. His brother looked up at Sora from the couch in front of the large, flat screened TV. He sighed and slowly picked himself up, pushing his hands onto his knees to help. He picked up his own bag and looked back at Sora.

"Well are you coming or not?" He asked, slightly annoyed at his brown haired sibling. Sora bowed his head down, hiding his blue eyes, standing stuck in the spot he had began to stand in, "Are you just going to stand there?" Roxas asked with a pushy tone. His brother didn't reply. Roxas huffed and tapped his foot, rolling his eyes to the roll of his own head. Sora got the idea and breathed in deeply, gathering the last of his emotional strength to put out a few words.

"I- I can't believe we're not going…" Sora took another breath and continued, "To be here anymore… we have to start a new life and make new friends."

Roxas once again rolled his eyes.

"Are you just going to baby around like a little boy? Look, Sora, I'm sad about leaving to, about the whole divorce, but couldn't you make it seem like it was at least going to be a bit of a happy experience? Stop moping around and come on, mom doesn't like to wait."

Sora stared Roxas in the eye, caught in the blue eyes staring back.

"Come on lil' bro," Roxas finally said, getting uncomfortable. He smiled and held out his hand for Sora to take. Sora's eyes widened in a mix of excitement, happiness and a little hint of fear. Roxas had never done that before, was it a trick? Maybe it was just a silly way to give Roxas proof that Sora had "man-crushes", but he didn't, he was a perfectly straight boy and was proud of it. While his thoughts wandered, his feet had carried him all the way to meet his smiling brother at the bottom of the stairs. Sora paused for a little less a second and, as if they where being introduced in a ball, Sora daintily placed his hand onto Roxas's. They looked at each other for another second and Sora giggled and smiled widely, clasping his hand around Roxas's and pulling him away, through the door that stood between them and their new destiny.

Two boys.

One Soul.

A whole new destiny.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry if my writing might be slightly messed up, but we're currently in our mom's car. Now Roxas will really tease me if he sees this, not only because it's a diary but because when we where younger he always bugged me to write neatly and spent hours helping me improve my calligraphy. Well, we're on the I-5 going to our new destination, Twilight Town, maybe an hour from our dad's. Mom hasn't said much, just your usual 'hello' and 'please don't blame yourself for this, we both love and that's why we…broke up'. Roxas seems a little distressed by it all; he's just listening to his Ipod and staring out the window from the middle left seat. Which I will be doing, well staring out the window anyways. I can't tell if I'm excited or scared to be starting all over… but I guess that all places share the same sky, and one sky, one destiny._

_Love, _

_Sora _


End file.
